Him and I
by teenwolfvampirediaries3
Summary: Stiles and Lydia shared one night of passion months ago and ever since Lydia hasn't been feeling the same. Somethings up with her powers but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

LYDIA POV

We were in Mr. Harris's chemistry class talking about nomenclature and a bunch of other random crap that I already knew when I felt it. Felt the fire in my lungs and the ache in my throat. I've been feeling one come on for a while, but ive been trying to push it down and ignore it as best I could. But there was no ignoring it anymore. You think I would be use to this by now but this one felt different, more powerful, more….deadly. I was starting to shake and tremble because I knew just how bad this one would be. I guess Scott sensed it too because just mere seconds before it happened he reared his head in my direction with a very confused look on his face. Stiles looked over too looking even more confused. Two words escaped my mouth before I screamed,

"Help me…"

It seemed to last forever, it had to have been at least a couple minutes long. I've never had one so long or so strong before, and that's saying something. I finally lift my head up with tearing streaming down my face. Everyone is staring at me, most with looks of terror but stiles, the boy I love, just looks at me with concern and worry. I have the sudden urge to puke up my entire stomach contents so I run out of the room trying to hold it till I could get to a more private place. I get as far as the parking lot before I heave. I can hear Stiles shout my name and run after me followed by Scott and Allison. I look pathetic as I sit on the concrete curled up in a ball trembling and sobbing. I suddenly feel Stiles loving arms around me as he picks me up and carries me to the set of table's right outside the front entrance of the school. We haven't been this close together since that night a few months ago after the Halloween party. He lays his hand on my cheek, his eyes full of concern. I sob even harder into his hand. Every tear I shed pains him, he has always been so protective of me.

"Just breath Lydia, breathe with me ok?" says Stiles. "In and out, in and out, in and out".

We sit there just breathing for a few minutes as Allison and Scott just stand there wondering what the hell was happening with me. Allison strokes my strawberry blonde hair as stiles rubs my back, trying to keep me from crying again.

"Lydia", Scott says, "What happened?"

I didn't know how to explain it without crying but I tried to explain it as best I could. "It was like I not only had a premonition about death, I also could feel that person dying. And trust me, it was a horrible way to die.

"How long has this been going on for Lydia, and why haven't you been telling me anything?!", Stiles looked so hurt and confused as he me.

I give a big sigh and tell them that it's been going on for about 3 months. I can't bring myself to look at Stiles cause I know that he would be looking heartbroken that I haven't been telling him anything and that alone would bring on another sobbing fit.

Scott and Allison go to call Deaton to see if he knows anything about what might be happening.

Stiles drives me home and basically demands to stay with me tonight since my mom is in the Bahamas on a vacation with her newest boy toy.

We just sit in my bedroom watching re-runs of Friends in silence. Its killing me, I can tell he's pissed at me. I look up into his honey brown eyes and take in a short breath. Stiles is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, he loves me like no one ever has, he sees past all my crazy into the real Lydia. He still thinks of me as an innocent little third grade girl asking him if he wanted my extra juice box. I never want this to change but I fear it already has. I finally break the silence,

"Stiles, look at me. I am sorry ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just think I didn't want to admit to myself that-"

I'm suddenly cut off by the urge to puke again-

"Lydia, what's wrong?" stiles says as I race to the bathroom and get sick again. I miss the toilet a little and throw up all over myself and even though it is super nasty Stiles is standing there holding my hair back and putting a cool washcloth over my neck. After what seems like forever I stop puking and finally realize how gross this all is but I don't care too much because it took a lot out of me. I'm starting to get scared that this is a more serious situation than I think it is. I stumble a bit as I get up but stiles catches me.

"Let's get you out of these clothes"

"Stiles I can barely stand, I-"

"I'll help you Lydia, I'm always here for you"

Stiles help me take off my favorite lacey pink top that is now covered in vomit. He takes in a short breath as he sees me in just my stripped white bra and jeans. A look of utter joy and amazement comes across his face and it makes me chuckle a little.

"Everything ok Stiles?"

Um…uh... yes, yes of course…..sorry"

He tells me to sit on the edge of the bathtub so that he can slip off my jeans, as he does so his fingers graze my thighs and I slightly gasp. I can tell he notices because he gives one of this signature smirks before continuing. While he runs the bath I unlatch my bra and take off my underwear before covering myself with a towel.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me Lydia"

"Ok, but I'm sure I'll be fine, you can go home Sti-"

"NO, I'm staying here to make absolute certain"

Gosh, he is so sexy when he is being a bit demanding, ok course id never tell him that! I sit in the tub relaxing and trying to ease my stomach when I suddenly start to feel dizzy and a bit lightheaded. I can feel myself start to drift off but right before I do I hear Stiles except a call from Deaton…


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

LYDIA POV

I awaken on a cold metal table surrounded by what I guess to be people, I can't quite make out the faces yet. While I lie there trying to regain my sight, the one thing running through my head is Stiles and how much I love him. His tussled chocolate brown hair and his honey golden eyes. It brings a tear to my eye which isn't helping my vision. A few minutes later the faces come into focus and I see Scott, Allison, Deaton, and Stiles. His presence makes me calm.

"STILES, stiles what's going on? Where the hell am I?"

"Lydia, uh…uh…I-"

He's trying to tell me something but I don't know what. And I think he is crying, why is he crying?

"Scott, what is it? What's wrong with me?

He just looks at me without saying a word. I begin to pout my lips and slightly tremble, gosh it must be bad. I just want to start sobbing but I need to be strong, I am Lydia Martin after all. Deaton steps forward with a kind but solemn look on his face. A look that can only be described as tragic.

"So good news Lydia, we found out why your powers are so strong all of a sudden".

"Okay, so what's the bad news?"

Deaton looked around to Allison and she stepped forward. I guess whatever it is might be better if told by a friend. I start to get teary eyed because I'm really freaked out now. Everyone was staring at me, everyone except for Stiles.

"Lydia. You're pregnant. Scott heard the heartbeats, there are three of them, not including yours".

I couldn't be pregnant, I'm only 17 years old and I'm on the pill! I never forget to take it, NEVER. I try to think back to a time that I could've forgotten and I suddenly remember….it was Halloween, the day I got with Stiles. This is too much to handle, I have to go, I have to get out of here. I start to hyperventilate and sob uncontrollably when I smell cinnamon and apples….Stiles. He is sitting right by meFarubbing my back with one hand and holding my cheek with the other.

"It'll be ok Lydia, shush, just breathe ok."

Scott steps forward, "I know this is a really hard time right now but we need to know who the father is because if it's another werewolf or any type of supernatural creature we need to make sure that won't affect your pregnancy. I turn to Stiles but all the comes out of his mouth is,

"It'll be ok Lydia, we need to know who he is so we can protect your babies".

He doesn't know, he really doesn't know. I know I kind of have a reputation for having fun with many different people but I thought he would put 2 and 2 together. How do I tell him? Do I tell him? If I tell him, I'm ruining his life. I can't do that to him. I'm strong enough to do this myself, or am I? So I say the only thing I can say,

"I don't know, but I don't think it's supernatural."


End file.
